The New Chronicles of Hyrule: Two Suns
by desolate inspiration
Summary: In a Hyrule where evil still lingers, the children of the last era's heroes must defend their home. Sequel to The New Chronicles of Hyrule: Shadows Joined. Rated for language, violence, and adult content.
1. Prologue

Well this took longer than I thought it would to get written and posted. Some personal problems - namely a car accident - and trying to finish up my Inuyasha fic, delayed this. However since I seem to be having a little writer's block on Take Another Breath, I decided I may as well start work on this. As always, I don't own any of the characters from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. However, I do own Kura, Liru, Kisari, Tyras, and Sirith, so no stealing them! However, should you want to draw them, feel free. :) Simply let me know you're doing so.

* * *

"Ow, hey, that's my face!" The masculine voice was muffled slightly, though soon the reason for his difficulty was removed, as the slipper-clad foot that had been firmly planted on his face shifted instead to the top of his head. Tyras grimaced as his gold-laced brown hair was ruffled, bright blue eyes lifting to gaze at the girl balanced precariously on top of him. "You're not that light Kisa, hurry up!"

"Shut up, jerkface." Kisari glared down at her cousin with golden hues, shifting her feet awkwardly on his shoulder and head, before gripping the top of the fence and pulling herself over. The Gerudo girl landed with a _thud_ and an 'oof' as all the air rushed out of her lungs. After a moment, she rolled over and pushed herself to her feet, brushing debris idly from her traditional Gerudo garb, which was a dark emerald green. Moving back to the fence, she looked down to find Tyras flat on his rear, glaring up at her. "Comfy?"

"Har har, very funny." Rolling his eyes, Tyras stood and moved back closer to the fence. His attempt to grasp the lower slats and pull himself up was in vain, earning a growl from the young prince. They were just out of reach. "Help me up."

"No. You stay down there. I'm gonna handle this myself." Completely ignoring her cousin's angry sputtering and demands that she go back and help him climb the fence, she turned and moved down the small set of stairs, into the antechamber of the Shadow Temple. She shuddered, but tried to ignore the chills that ran down her spine. This place always gave her the creeps. Moving to the left side of the large room, she rose up on her toes, reaching up and feeling around...

Her fingers located what she was looking for, and pressed; a small click preceded the grind of stone against stone, and a section of the wall swung inward. Kisa headed down the dark stretch of hallway, one hand trailing against the wall so she wouldn't lose her way. Just a few yards in, she ran smack into another stone door. Leaning closer to the door, she pressed her ear to it, listening for voices within.

_"..to do?"_

_"..nothing.. can do."_

_"That's.. a lie.. know it."_

Kisa frowned, then lightly banged against the door. All noise from within died, and Kisa banged again. "Come on you guys.. you can't stay in there forever."

There was the sound of shuffling on the other side of the door, before she heard a feminine voice, raised just enough to be heard clearly through the thick stone. "Maybe not, but I for one intend to try."

A soft growl fell from the Gerudo's lips, and she banged on the door once more, with both fists this time. "Kura, don't be so stubborn! He's your father, you have to speak to him."

"No.. we don't."

Kisa cursed luridly, and threw her weight against the door, only to fall into the room with a startled yelp as it abruptly swung open. Lifting herself up, she looked around, only to frown as she saw the room was empty, save for the light of a few candles. "Yanno, I _really_ hate when you guys do that disappear-into-the-shadows thing. That's so not fair!"

"Kura!" Kisa looked up as she heard Tyras, the prince stopping in the doorway. His face fell as he looked around, and Kisa's heart went out to him. Tyras sighed, moving over to his cousin and helping her to stand. "They left again, I take it."

She simply nodded as she placed her hand in his, allowing him to pull her to her feet. She brushed herself off, then looked up at him with the faintest of smiles. "Always.. you know they take off when they want to avoid us."

"I know." Tyras sighed, draping his arm around Kisa's shoulders and guiding her out of the empty room.

"So how did you get up over the fence anyway?" Kisa looked up at him, arching a brow.

"..That's a bit complicated." He simply chuckled, shaking his head.

A set of crimson eyes watched from the shadows as they departed, then shifted to one side, meeting with violet hues. As their unwanted visitors departed, a sigh was heard, a quiet male voice filling the room. "She's right, you know.. we can't hide forever."

Those red eyes narrowed, accompanied by a low growl as the door swung shut. "..I know."

--

Shuffling footsteps echoed in the semi-darkness, resounding within the walls that glowed with the eerie pattern of light reflected off water. As the cloaked figure approached the source of the light, it sighed, gazing upon the slowly revolving blue medallion that hovered just above its pedestal. One large hand gloved in black extended from the folds of the black cloak, reaching towards the Medallion, which sparked with a vibrant blue light in reaction to the proximity of the individual. Just as his fingers made to curl around the Medallion, a deep, guttural voice spoke up behind him.

"My lord." The figure turned around, looking upon the tall, dark figure clad in black armor. "We have him, just as you commanded."

That hooded head nodded, before his masculine voice emanated from the shadows of the hood. "Good. Bring him in."

A bruised, battered man with dark brown hair and brown eyes was dragged into the room and thrown to the stone floor, his gaze rising to the figure who approached and loomed over him. "Wh-who are you?"

The figure pushed back his hood, and grinned with a sort of sadistic glee as the man seemed to choke on his own scream, attempting to scramble away despite the fact that he was bound hand and foot. "I am your worst nightmare, little servant of Hyrule.. and you will beg to tell me what I wish to know before I am done with you..."

He began screaming even before the cloaked man touched him.

* * *

Dun dun duuuuuun! I'm such a tease. :p Leave reviews, it'll encourage me to get chapter one written and posted faster. Love you all! Muah!


	2. Chapter 1

And here's chapter one! Remember dear readers, be sure to feed your authors with a review! We need love too, and reviews are nummy. ;p Omnomnom.

* * *

"Father."

Link looked up from the armory reports on the desk in front of him, to find himself looking up into the irritated golden eyes of his daughter. A blond brow arched as he contemplated her expression. She only got that particular look on her face for one reason and one reason alone... "Yes, Kisa?"

"They're still hiding in the Shadow Temple." Absently adjusting her dark grey tunic, Kisari flopped down in a chair across the desk from her father, draping her right leg over the arm as she lounged idly. "It's been nearly three weeks since she died, and I haven't even seen them leave the temple once!"

"They have, even though you haven't seen it." He barely bit back a laugh at Kisa's questioning look. "They've been visiting her tree every night."

Kisa fell silent, gnawing thoughtfully on her lower lip. The tree that sprouted up where Elenna died was less than a month old, but just a few days after its appearance, it was uprooted and taken to a secret area of the Kakariko Graveyard, where it could grow and flourish in peace. There, it proceeded to grow rapidly, and was already nearly as tall as most of the trees in Hyrule Field. However, it was unlike most trees, for its bark was a very light color, its leaves were tinted with grey, and there was even a hint of small violet blossoms high within its small branches. Undoubtedly, this was the hand of the Goddesses at work, urging the tree to grow more quickly to serve as a sort of memorial to Elenna. Kisa should've known the twins would never leave the last remnant of their mother unvisited. She sighed, then blinked, and narrowed her eyes at her father. "..How do you know that?"

"That's my little secret." Link smirked, and couldn't help a chuckle at the pout that permeated his daughter's features. "I'll tell you eventually."

Kisa snorted, her nose wrinkling. "Yanno, I really hate that word. Eventually. It makes everything seem so far away."

Rising from his chair, Link meandered around the desk, reaching out a hand to Kisa. She grasped his hand and stood, not even complaining as he pulled her close and hugged her. "I know you're worried about them, Kisa. But you have to give them time to deal with this. They lost their mother, and now all they have left is a father they don't even know, who refuses to see them."

"Which just makes him a big Sheikah chicken in my opinion..." Despite the fact that the words were muffled, spoken into the material of his green tunic where she had her face hidden against his shoulder, Link heard them easily and just laughed.

"I have to agree with you on that. I'll see if I can't talk to him, or get Zelda to." Kisa's head shot up at that, and she looked up at him with a grin that made the Hero of Time arch a brow. It was never good for anyone when the women in his life got that spark of mischief in their eyes.

"Ooh, if you sic Aunt Zelda on him, can I watch?" She bounced slightly, making Link burst into laughter.

"You're such a sadist sometimes... I'll only do that as a last resort. However, I may get her and your mother to talk to the twins." Lightly stroking her gold-streaked red hair away from her face, Link pressed a soft kiss to Kisa's forehead, then stepped back. "Now, don't you have training to do?"

Kisari rolled her eyes, but shot an affectionate smile at her father. "Yes, Father. I'll see you later."

Link settled behind his desk again as Kisa trotted out of his office, and couldn't help a grin. His daughter was a little too much like him for her own good.

--

Light streamed through the stained glass windows in the halls of Hyrule Castle, painting the stone floor in a mosaic of colors. Zelda mused that it was somewhat like walking on a rainbow, and the thought brought a small smile to her lips. Pausing, she glanced around to make sure no one was there to observe her, then lifted her voluminous skirts away from her feet with slender gloved hands, and began dancing through the sunbeams. Her soft laughter echoed in the empty hallways, until she spun around, and smacked face-first into a firm wall of cloth and flesh. She released her skirts with a startled gasp as she staggered backwards, only to find strong hands gently gripping her upper arms. Sapphire eyes darted upwards, to collide with a pair of gleaming emerald, even as a softly masculine voice fell from the lips of her savior. "You've always been such a child at heart."

"Yes, well, my heart is the only thing that still maintains a semblance of innocence." A blush suffused her pale cheeks as she placed her hands against the guard's firm chest, biting her lower lip with a giggle. She always felt like a schoolgirl around him. "And you seem to catch me most often when I have these moments of freedom."

"I enjoy seeing you like this." Once she was steady, he lifted a hand and cupped her cheek, stroking the soft skin. His head dipped, lips pressing to hers, his unruly brown hair falling down around his face, before he quickly drew back. "I miss you."

Zelda sighed, the dreamy smile that had appeared at his kiss fading into a small grimace. "I know, Ferren.. I miss you too..."

The sound of a door opening somewhere down the hallway made them both look towards the source of the noise, before their eyes met again. His lips claimed hers in another stolen kiss, before he reluctantly pulled back, and headed in the opposite direction. "I'll come to you when I can."

Silence surrounded the lovely Hylian as she watched the man who held her heart walk away. When she turned her gaze forward again, it was to find her son walking towards her with a vastly displeased expression. Gazing at Tyras, she considered how much like his father he looked. She was amazed no one made the connection between Tyras and Ferren.. they were undoubtedly similar in appearance. No one wanted to believe a Queen would choose to spend her cold, lonely nights with a guard. As Tyras came to stand before his mother, she arched a brow, peering up at him. "Is something the matter, Tyras?"

Tyras sighed, looking down at his mother as he frowned. "They haven't left the temple in weeks. I understand they're still grieving her, but staying holed up won't help."

Lifting a hand, Zelda pushed some of his unruly gold-laced brown hair back from his face, only to laugh softly when he promptly shook it back down to lay partially over his right eye. "I know you worry for them, Tyras, but these things cannot be rushed. You must give them time."

"I know, Mother." Tyras nodded, then abruptly swept his mother up in a hug, delighted by her laughter and playful protests that she be put down. After a moment, he set her on her feet again, then kissed her cheek. "Uncle Link said he wishes to speak with me. I'll see you later."

Zelda watched with undeniable amusement as her son trotted off, and unnecessarily brushed debris from her skirts, before she resumed her path to her study. The work of a Queen was never through.

--

The sun had just set when the two emerged from the Shadow Temple. Liru came to the fence first, and looked over his shoulder at his sister. She was nearly the spitting image of their mother, save that she had their father's vibrant crimson eyes, whereas Liru favored their father, in all respects save his eyes, which were Elenna's deep violet, and the lack of the tattoo around his left eye. Gazing thoughtfully at Kura, Liru then hopped the fence, and waited for her to join him. His twin landed silently, and as she straightened - she was only a few inches shorter than him - they clasped hands, and moved towards the small path that led to their mother's tree, hidden by a thick curtain of vines. "Tyras misses you."

"And Kisa misses you. Don't try to guilt trip me, I'll just turn the tables on you and you know it." Kura shot him a sharp look, and he rolled his eyes. His sister was so bloody obstinate sometimes. ..Correction, most of the time. Their footsteps resounded quietly off the stone walls around them as they moved through the tight passageway, before finally emerging into the substantial alcove where their mother's tree stood tall. Kura smiled, a rare expression for her, and reached out her free hand to lightly touch the tree's pale bark as she murmured. "Hello, Mother."

The tree trembled, and some of its branches seemed almost to reach towards them, as though responding to Kura's touch and voice. That was when they heard the gasp from behind them. The two siblings whipped around and simultaneously narrowed their eyes at the intruders. There stood Kisari and Tyras, who was aiming a glare at his cousin, even as she winced. "..Busted."

Liru felt a smile tugging at the corners of his lips at the very childlike reaction from the Gerudo girl. Kisa always had been light-hearted and naive, despite her snarky, sarcastic exterior. But he ignored that, and looked over at his sister. Kura was livid, though she hid it behind a blank mask, her tone carefully neutral. "What are you two doing here?"

"We were worried about you. You've been holed away in the Temple since Elenna died." Tyras frowned as he stepped forward, his piercing sapphire blue eyes fixated on Kura. She unconsciously moved back, and he stopped, his eyes darkening with sadness. "Kura..."

"We understand you miss her, and so do we.. all of us do.. don't make us miss you, too..." Liru felt his heart lurch at the tone of sadness in Kisa's voice. He hadn't realized everyone was so hurt by their antisocial behavior. She looked at him with those golden eyes, and all he could do was.. stare.

Kura, however, scoffed quietly and tugged her hand out of her twin's grasp. "Well, thanks for your concern, but we'll return to the world of the living when we're ready to, not a moment before."

"Kura--" Tyras moved forward again, reaching for her, but he pulled back as she snapped at him.

"_No_, Tyras. Just.. go away. Leave me alone." The other three watched with a varied range of expressions as Kura fished a Deku Nut out of a pouch around her hips, and threw it to the ground. Hands rose to shield eyes from the blinding flash, and when they lowered again.. she was gone.

Liru glanced at Tyras, who looked.. utterly devastated, if not a bit annoyed. He grimaced. "I'm sorry, Tyras. I'm sure she didn't mean it."

"I know.. thanks, Liru." Tyras sighed, then shrugged uncomfortably as he turned and left. Kisa and Liru both watched him go, before the Gerudo turned her golden eyes back on Liru.. and gave him a dazzling smile.

"It's good to see you again." Her voice was soft, and for a moment, Liru was speechless. He'd forgotten how lovely she looked in the moonlight.

Rather than say anything like that, he just looked at the ground and shrugged uncomfortably. "Sorry. Kura.. didn't take Mother's death well. I haven't felt comfortable leaving her alone, and she's refused to leave the Temple."

Kisa surprised him by closing the space between them and wrapping her arms around him. For a moment, Liru was too stunned to move. Then his arms hesitantly came around her, hands resting on her back. "I understand, Liru. I just want you, both of you, to come back to us. We need you."

"I'll talk to her.. I'm sure she'll come around." Liru nodded, and lightly rubbed Kisa's back, only to let his arms fall as she pulled away.

"Good! Well.. I should probably go after Tyras.. I don't doubt he's upset. Don't be a stranger." She gave him another of those smiles, and waved, before turning and running off after her cousin. Liru sighed, and turned back towards his mother's tree.

And found himself face-to-face with what could have been his reflection.. if his eyes were crimson.


	3. Chapter 2

Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. My writer's block came back with a vengeance. This chapter may not be that good, and I apologize for that.. I had to force myself to write, to try and overcome my block. Don't hate me pleeeeease. And be sure to leave a review. :D I'll give you kisses.

* * *

Liru stumbled back a few steps, gazing at the slightly older, crimson-eyed doppleganger. Much to his shock, the male looked just as surprised as Liru felt. Then it really hit him who we was looking at, and his eyes widened as he spoke, voice quiet. "..Father?"

"..I do not deserve that title, but yes, Liru.. I am Sheik." His arms crossed as Sheik gazed at his.. son. This was the first time he'd seen his offspring, and he was amazed just how much like him Liru looked. But those eyes.. his mother's eyes... Sheik thought of the last time he'd looked into Elenna's eyes, and his throat tightened. Ye gods, but he missed her. So long apart, and such a brief time together, before she was taken from him for good. Clearing his throat, Sheik gave himself a slight shake, and narrowed his eyes at Liru. "It has come to my attention that you and your sister have been hiding within the Temple. This is most unacceptable. You will cease this foolishness immediately."

Liru's momentary awe at finally meeting his father faded, and was replaced with anger. He's gone all their lives, and suddenly appears and thinks he can start ordering them around? His hands curled into fists, head shaking as he growled. "You may be our father, but there's no way you can expect us to just start doing whatever you say. You've never been around, why should we listen to you?"

Sheik was stunned, but he hid it. He should've expected this, but that didn't mean he would take it. His lips pursed as he glared at his son. "Because I am your father."

"..'Father' is the title that goes to those who have loved and raised their children.. not those that abandoned mother and children alike."

Sheik and Liru both whipped around to look for the source of the voice, and happened to look to the wall to the left of Elenna's tree just as Kura dropped down from the height, landing in a crouch. Sheik stared as the girl stood, fixing him with an enraged crimson gaze. Aside from that.. she could have been Elenna. His heart lurched, and he gasped for breath. "Kura--"

"Don't.. you.. _dare_." She smirked as her scathing tone took the Sheikah male by surprise, making him take an involuntary step backwards. Like a stalking cat, she continued towards him, backing him slowly around the tree. "You left Mother. You left _us_. We've gotten along just fine without you for eighteen years.. we don't need you! Go back to wherever it was that you went when you left us.. and stay there."

All Sheik could do was watch with wide eyes as she turned and stalked out of the small area, bristling with rage. Liru cast a final disappointed glance his way, before trotting off after his sister. Sheik slumped against the tree, taking a deep breath. "..She is right, Elenna. I failed them.. and you. I am sorry."

--

"Kura, wait!" Liru ran after his twin, finally catching her arm and pulling her around to face him as they entered the Temple antechamber. Just as he'd thought, she was crying. He frowned, wrapping Kura in a tight hug and running his fingers through her hair as she sobbed against his shoulder. "Please don't cry..."

"He finally shows up.. talks to us.. or you at least.. and he just.. acts like he doesn't even care..." Her sniffles slowly died away, until after a few moments, she lifted red-rimmed eyes to look up at her brother. He smiled down at her, and kissed her forehead, then guided her towards the passageway that led to their rooms. She leaned her head against his shoulder and sighed. "Do you think I was too mean?"

"No. He needed to hear that." Liru shook his head, giving Kura a slight squeeze. "If anything, what you said might make him start thinking, and stop being like he has."

Though she said nothing, Kura nodded. She hoped he was right. As they came to their rooms, they stopped, and turned to face each other. In silence, Liru let his forehead rest against Kura's, looking into her eyes, a question in his own. She smiled faintly, then nodded, before pulling back and moving into her room. Liru watched her go, and chuckled as he proceeded to his own room. It was impossible to keep Kura down for long.

--

Early morning found Hyrule Castle wrapped in a comfortable cloud of quiet. The Marketplace hadn't yet opened for business, and the Castletown was still asleep. But a figure trudged up the pathway from the town to the castle gates. The two guards standing watch exchanged looks as they spotted the figure, one calling out to the person. "Halt! Who goes there?"

Brown eyes came to rest on the two guards, who gaped as they recognized one of their own. They were given no time to react, as he abruptly crumpled to the ground in a boneless heap. Within minutes, more guards came with a stretcher, and quickly bore the obviously injured guard up to the castle, and to the barracks. Zelda and Link were both summoned, rushing to see what had become of him. Kalin's abrupt disappearance had given everyone cause to worry, but his pale, rumpled appearance upon his return more than three weeks later was more than enough cause for alarm. As soon as Zelda entered the barracks, she knew something was very, very wrong. Crossing to the bunk where the drawn guard lay in silence, barely breathing, Link remained close to her side. "Kalin.. what happened?"

The guard's brown eyes drifted to the blonde Hylian woman, and he struggled for breath, his voice rasping out a response. "Forgive me.. my Queen.. he did.. horrible things.. I had to.. to tell him.. what he wanted to know..."

Zelda's blue eyes widened in dismay as Kalin suddenly convulsed with a scream of agony, tendrils of darkness roiling around his frame. "Everyone out! Go now!"

Brilliant golden light flared into life around her gloved hands as they were outstretched towards the guard, all the others bolting from the barracks in terror. Link was last to go, as he snagged his sister around the waist and darted from the area.

And then the barracks exploded.

Stone went flying, crashing into the stables and other parts of the castle, masonry crumbling and toppling over. A gaping hole now encompassed most of the northern side of the castle. Coughing as dust stirred around him, Link pushed chunks of stone away, and turned to look for his twin as blood trickled from a wound on his forehead, down next to his left eye. Zelda wiped dust from her face, staggering over piles of debris, to finally collapse next to Link. He bundled her close, breathing a sigh of relief. "Thank the Goddesses you're all right."

"Link.. my worst fears appear to be reality..." She choked on dust, looking around the partially-demolished hallway as tears ran paths through the dirt and dust on her fair cheeks. "I began to suspect when the Seal remained intact despite the death of Ruto. The fight for Hyrule is not over, and whoever it is that mounted this attack.. has the Water Medallion."

Link gaped at Zelda's words, then shook his head slightly. "But that can't be. Only one chosen by the former Sage or one in the direct bloodline can be the next Sage and bear the Medallion."

Zelda sighed, hiding her face against Link's shoulder. She could hear people scrambling through the debris down the hallway, frantically calling for herself and Link. "..This means Ruto had a child. A child that is also.. a child of darkness."

His arms unconsciously tightened around her. That could only mean one thing. His blue eyes closed tightly as despair washed over him.

--

Liru stood at the doorway to the temple antechamber, looking out into the graveyard. The loud rumble from the direction of the Castletown worried him. Looking over his shoulder, he found Kura rushing up the stairs, looking concerned. He arched a brow, head tilting as he looked at her. "What are you doing?"

"You can't tell me you didn't feel and hear that. Come on, we're going to the Castle. I've got a bad feeling." The twins clasped hands and quickly melded with the shadows, reappearing just inside the castle stables. What they saw as they emerged made them both gasp, sharing troubled glances. The gaping hole in the side of the castle was an ugly wound on the beautiful stone facade, though the duo was relieved to see people moving about, trying to clear away the rubble.

Suddenly Kura stiffened, and her crimson eyes went wide, before they swung over to her brother. Liru blinked as she tugged her hand free from his and bolted towards the castle, his fingers just missing as he reached for her. "Kura? Kura!"

At first, the tread of her boots was a steady, even jog. But as she crossed the courtyard to the pile of stone where the barracks used to be, she broke into a frantic run as her gaze swept across those present, searching for one face amongst the crowd. But she didn't see it. As she spotted Link and Zelda, she darted over to them, climbing carelessly over half-decimated stonework and nearly throwing herself at the siblings. "Link! Queen Zelda!"

"Kura?" Startled blue eyes turned to the approaching Sheikah girl as Link steadied his sister, the Hero of Time looking worriedly at his sort-of niece. "What are you doing here? Where's Liru?"

"We heard an explosion and came to see. He's.. I.. I don't know. I had to..." She skidded down the far side of the rocky rubble, and almost rolled to a stop at the feet of the two, swallowing convulsively as she looked up at them. "Have you seen Tyras since the explosion?"

Zelda gasped, a hand clad in torn and dusty glove rising to cover her mouth as an expression of terror came across her features. "Tyras! And.. Kisa..." She cast a questioning glance at Link, who quickly shook his head. Well, that relieved part of her worries.. but her son... "I.. I have not seen him since breakfast."

Kura barely even waited for the words to leave the Queen's mouth before she was off, ignoring the voice of Link calling after her. She scrambled deeper into the stone-littered hallway, heading for the debris the castle denizens hadn't yet started to move and leaping onto a veritable hill of fallen masonry. Her hands, worn from years of training in different kinds of fighting, began frantically digging through rock and wood, moving what pieces she could and trying to dig around what she couldn't as she called out, her voice touched with something bordering on panic. "Tyras! Tyras!"

"Kura?"

Her breath caught as she heard the voice, muffled though it was, and her digging picked up in speed and intensity. "Tyras! I'm coming!"

Before she knew it, there were a dozen hands on all sides, helping her to pull away chunks of rock, and carefully shifting those that required more than one set of hands. A cry of relief fled from her lips as she suddenly found a large gap, her hand moving through it, to feel another grasping it tightly. As she peered down into the hole, she saw a welcome sight; Tyras's dirt-and-dust covered face looking back up at her with a lopsided grin. "You're the last person I thought I'd see here."

"You should know to expect the unexpected with me. Is there anyone else down there with you?" She attempted to clear more debris away from the hole with just one hand, the other still holding that of Tyras. When he shook his head, she nodded, and looked down to the others present. "The prince is in here!"

Immediately, there were people rushing around to help her liberate him, though she didn't let go of his hand. Within minutes, they'd cleared enough of the rubble away for Tyras to climb out, and he almost collapsed into Kura's arms once he was back on the floor. He had a cut on his left arm, and seemed to be favoring his ribs, but otherwise didn't look any worse for wear. His bright blue eyes looked down at her, searching her now-dirty face as he spoke softly. "..You picked a good time to come out of hiding."

"Tyras!" The two looked away from each other at the sound of Zelda's voice, and the prince found himself wrapped in a hug by his terrified mother, who was near unto sobbing with relief. "Thank the Goddesses you are safe!"

"It was Kura that found me, Mother." Tyras gave a wan smile, and glanced over to where Kura had been just a moment ago, only to blink when he saw she was gone. Icy hues began rapidly searching for her, and spotted her familiar silvery-grey locks as she disappeared around a corner. "Kura, wait!"

"Go on, go after her." Zelda relinquished her grip on her son, gently pushing him in the direction of the departing Sheikah girl. Tyras needed no further urging, and took off after Kura, skidding around the corner and picking up his speed as he attempted to catch up to her.

Not thinking Tyras would actually be able to escape his mother's grasp, Kura was surprised to suddenly feel his hand on her arm, pulling her around to face him. Wide eyes stared up at him, but only for a moment; suddenly, his lips were against hers, and his hands claimed a spot resting on her hips. At first, she was too stunned to react. Then her arms twined around his neck, and her crimson hues closed as she kissed him back, her slender frame molding tightly against his muscular one.

Before either could really understand what was happening, Tyras had her pressed up against the wall, and her fingers were tangled in his hair as her right leg came to curl around his hip, a breathless moan uttered into the heated liplock. And then just as abruptly as it had started, Kura was stunned to find Tyras no longer in her arms. Dazed eyes snapped open, and she gaped as she saw Liru standing in front of her, his left hand fisted in the front of Tyras's tunic, the right curled into a fist which was poised for a punch. "Liru, no!"

Angry violet hues darted over to his sister, then back to the glaring Hylian male, as Liru growled a response. "He was all over you, Kura. I should knock him into the next century."

"Did I look like I wasn't _enjoying_ it, brother? Let him go!" Attempting to smooth her ruffled hair and clothing, she huffed irritably, aiming a glare at her over-protective twin. She breathed a sigh of relief as Liru released the prince, then looked at Tyras, giving him a faint smile. "Go get your wounds tended to, Tyras.. Liru and I will help clear away the debris."

Tyras made to object, but the look Kura gave him convinced him otherwise. So he simply spared a momentary glare at Liru, then moved back the way he'd come, to find his mother and a healer. Liru, meanwhile, turned to his twin with a frown. "..What in the name of Din was that all about?"

"It's none of your concern, Liru." She turned and started down the hallway, only to, once again, have her arm grabbed and be whirled around. She growled, yanking her arm free of her brother's grip with a growl. "You know, I'm getting _really_ tired of people doing that."

"Like hell it isn't my concern! I'm your _brother_, Kura. I'm supposed to _protect_ you." He blinked when she started laughing, and his eyes narrowed angrily.

"I don't need you to protect me from Tyras, of all people. So just let it go." Kura promptly turned on her heel and continued walking quickly down the hallway, leaving Liru to stare angrily at her departing back as he muttered.

"She's going to get herself in way over her head, if she doesn't watch it..."


	4. Chapter 3

Oi! I've been meaning to work on this story for like.. well.. since I posted the last chapter. But unfortunately writers block latched onto my brain and simply wouldn't let go. ..Until I started playing Tales of Legendia. Yes I'm working on a fic for it now, that will be posted.. whenever I finish it! For now, I decided to force myself to write some on Two Suns, and here it is. Enjoy! Oh, and, WARNING! Sexual content! The faint of heart (or those who don't like hetero lovin'), should turn back now!

* * *

Night fell on Hyrule, though the work on the castle didn't cease. People were still hauling away rubble, while others had gone to the quarry where the stone for the castle was originally mined, to carve out more of the gargantuan blocks to repair the castle. Tyras stood atop a high tower, leaning against the parapet as he looked down upon the people far below, toiling away with determination to repair his home. His mother had patched up his arm, and his ribs were still sore, but otherwise, he was fine. At least, physically. His mind and emotions were reeling, though. He'd _kissed_ Kura. And she'd kissed back. What did that mean? He sighed, closing his eyes as his forehead fell against the sturdy stone with a dull _thump_.

"Tyras?"

Blue eyes snapped open again as he blinked, whipping around to look at his cousin. Kisa smiled faintly, though it quickly faded away as she hurried over to the princeling, her expression concerned. He crossed his arms, leaning back against the parapet as he sighed. "Hi, Kisa."

"Tyras.. I heard about what happened..." Before he could protest, the surprisingly touchy-feely Gerudo girl had wrapped him in a light hug. He didn't push her away, though. Whether or not he would admit it, he needed this comfort right now. "Are you okay?"

"I'm.. confused. I don't know what to think. We've been skirting around the issue of my feelings for her since we were children." Frowning, he lightly stroked Kisa's hair, then gently pried her arms from around him, and turned to face the wall again, looking out and down at the ground far below. "..Who did you hear from?"

"Kura..." She nibbled fitfully on her lower lip, nodding in affirmation when he looked over his shoulder at her. "She's just as confused as you are. You two need to talk."

Frowning, Tyras raked a hand back through his disheveled brown locks, then shook his head. "I can't. Not.. not after..." He growled, pushing back from the parapet and turned to the door, yanking it open and starting inside at a brisk walk.

"Tyras, wait!" Kisa was stunned by his sudden departure, and hurried after him. "Where are you going?"

"To talk to Mother."

-----

Zelda was deep in conversation with the head builder when the door to her study opened, and she jumped, looking over at Tyras with wide eyes. The look on his face, paired with the bewildered, concerned one of Kisa behind him, made her reconsider yelling at him. A single gesture directed the mason to leave, even while indication Tyras and Kisa should enter. As soon as the mason was gone, the cousins entered, closing the door behind them while the queen approached. "Tyras, what is wrong?"

"Mother..." He frowned, fingers curling and uncurling in frustration before he continued. "I want to marry Kura."

Kisa gasped, and Zelda's eyes widened in shock. Was he serious? With his hues fixed on the stone beneath their feet, she lifted a hand and pressed her fingertips to his chin, lifting his eyes to hers. The sadness she saw within them made her heart lurch. How could she not have seen this before? "..Tyras.. if Kura would consent..."

"You do not need Kura's consent." All three of them jumped when that unexpected voice was heard. Sheik tried to stifle his amusement as he emerged from the shadows, bowing at the waist to the royal family and thankful his face covering hid his smile. "Forgive me, I did not mean to startle you."

Tyras completely ignored the apology, jumping on what Sheik had said with fervor in his voice. "What do you mean, we don't need Kura's consent?"

"I am her father. The Queen is your mother. We can simply arrange an engagement. Neither of you need consent.. though I am aware your consent is not the problem, Prince Tyras." Despite his hidden smirk, it was easily heard in his wry tone. He waited in silence then, to see how those present would react.

"..That.. is a despicable thing to do." Kisa scoffed, then turned on her heel and left the room angrily. If Kura didn't want to marry Tyras, she shouldn't have to! She needed to talk to her father about this.

The remaining royals and Sheikah watched her leave, then returned to their discussion as Zelda considered Sheik's words. Crossing her arms as she frowned, she weighed the decision carefully. "..I cannot find anything wrong with this proposal, though I would insist their engagement last for a full year before they wed."

"That is acceptable to me. Do you agree?" Sheik glanced at Tyras, who nodded emphatically. The Sheikah man chuckled, then extended his hand to Zelda. "Then it shall be so, Queen Zelda."

"It shall be so, indeed. Sheik, would you like to tell your daughter?" She arched a brow when the Sheikah man shook his head. She couldn't say she blamed him.. Kura would probably try to decapitate whoever told her.

"I believe I will leave that task to the Prince, if you do not mind. I need to speak with my son. I bid you both a good evening." Bowing slightly, Sheik turned and walked into the shadows, disappearing within moments. Tyras stood for a moment, simply staring out the window. He couldn't believe it. He was engaged to Kura. A grin curled across his lips, and he whooped in joy, picking up his mother in a tight hug.

"Thank you, Mother! I'll go tell Kura immediately!" Before Zelda could respond, Tyras had set her down and taken off at a run. Her nose wrinkled, and she sighed as she shook her head.

"..I think you will find your intended is not quite so thrilled with this news, my son."

-----

Kura was sitting in the room reserved for her in the castle, reading a book in the light of candles, when she heard a knock on her door. Brilliant crimson hues rose from the pages as a silvery brow arched, and she marked her page before setting the book aside. "Come in."

Her eyes widened when the door burst open to reveal Tyras, who swept inside and rushed over to the edge of her bed. "Kura, I have wonderful news."

"..You do?" She was immediately suspicious. Tyras looked too happy. She suddenly got the feeling she wasn't going to like what he had to say at all.

"Sheik and Mother have decided that we're to be engaged for a year, then we can wed!" Tyras should've known when her features paled that Kura was far from pleased with the information. The abrupt bang of the door slamming shut made his grin vanish, and his eyes widened when he found himself on the floor. He'd forgotten she'd inherited her mother's ability to move things with her mind...

"They.. did.. _what_?" Her words were like ice as she rose from the bed, hands fisting at her sides, while glaring down at Tyras. As he scrambled to his feet, she hissed at him, closing the distance between them to uncurl hands and give him a shove backwards. "They can't _do_ that! I'm not some _child_ who can't make her own decisions! How _dare_ they!"

"Please, Kura, they did it at my insistence." When the notorious brilliant lavender aura flared up around her petite form, Tyras realized that was _not_ the right thing to say.

"..You went to your mother, and my father, who you _know_ I can't stand, to ask for my hand, rather than coming to me yourself? What, are you such a _coward_ that you thought I would say no, and would rather take the matter entirely out of my hands?" She snarled, and spat at his feet as that aura lashed out, giving him another shove backwards. "You're _despicable_, Tyras."

He knew she was right, but that didn't change the fact that he was now quite angry at being called despicable. Eyes narrowed as he growled, and rushed forward, grabbing her upper arms and giving her a small shake. "You're being ridiculous, Kura. It would've happened eventually, why not just accept it?"

"Because you should have come to _me_, you pompous Moblin's ass!" The aura faded, but she was still angry, evident by the enraged sparkle in red eyes. What she wasn't expecting was for him to abruptly kiss her. She yanked away from his lips and out of his grip, glaring up at him.. only to fist her fingers in his hair, and pull him down into a heated kiss.

Tyras was stunned by the unexpected action, but he didn't complain. His hands began caressing her sides and down to her hips as he pushed her back into the wall next to her bed. The _click_ of the heavy deadbolt on the door barely registered; he was too concerned with the way she tasted, her lips parting beneath his as their tongues met in a fervent duel for dominance that the prince soon won.

The Sheikah girl was far from idle, though. Her fingers untangled themselves from his hair, beginning to wander down his body. She soon found the top of his breeches, and tugged his shirt free from them, breaking the kiss and yanking the material off and over his head. Her lips then latched onto his shoulder, biting hard enough to leave a mark. His groan made her tremble, and though she was still angry, all thoughts of vengeance for his cowardly actions fled from her mind.

Their hands seemed everywhere at once, clothes flying across the room as they made their way to the bed, before finally their bare forms tumbled onto the soft mattress. The prince ended up beneath the pale-skinned girl looking up at her in surprise as she sat straddling his stomach. Leaning down, she kissed him almost violently while her hips shifted backwards; he groaned when he felt his length surrounded by tight muscle, hotter than he'd thought it would be.

Drawing back, fiery eyes blazed down into icy ones while her hands planted on his chest. Their movements were slow, awkward at first, but as passion grew and anger began to fade, instinct took over, guiding them in the ageless dance of love. Raking her nails down his torso hard enough to leave marks, Kura gasped when Tyras grabbed her hips and abruptly flipped her over, his weight holding her firmly against the bed. His hands then found hers, their fingers twining while he pressed into her, fast and hard, her leg curling around his hip and encouraging him. His lips fell to her neck, pressing kisses as he strove for the completion they both longed for.

Kura's scream of bliss was like music to his ears, but he wasn't given long to appreciate it, as the abrupt clenching of her channel around his hardness drew him into oblivion after her. They were both gasping as they returned to reality, and Tyras looked down at her, his dark eyes shining with the feelings he'd never been able to bring himself to profess. Kissing her softly, he wrapped his arms around her and rolled onto his side, dragging her into him and holding her close. He buried his face in her hair, murmuring quietly while savoring the sweet sound of her breathing in the silence. "I love you, Kura."

She didn't say anything. Her eyes closed, resembling sleep as even breaths feathered against his unruly hair. Eventually, he fell asleep, and only then did her eyes open. They stared blankly at the far wall for several moments as she pondered his words. Why couldn't he have come to her first? She couldn't deny she loved him. She had since they were both young. But in going to their parents.. he'd betrayed her trust. Sighing, she carefully extricated herself from his embrace, and slipped out of the bed, ignoring her discomfort as she donned her clothing and crept silently out of the room.

By the time she got to the stables, she was nearly running, with tears rolling down her cheeks. Quickly saddling her horse, she pulled herself up onto its back, then heeled it out of the stables, tearing out of the castle and through the city at a gallop.. oblivious to the eyes that watched her from above.

-----

"Where is Kura going?" Liru muttered as he watched his sister flee from the castle like a pack of Wolfos was snapping at her heels. Kura never ran unless she was really upset.. which meant either Tyras had angered her, or she'd had another run-in with their father.

"I don't doubt it has something to do with my cousin having his mother and your father arrange their engagement without her consent." His violet eyes widened, and Liru whipped around, to find himself facing an obviously unhappy Kisa. Then her words registered, and his brow furrowed.

"Tyras did _what_?" When Kisa simply nodded to confirm what she'd said before, Liru felt ready to explode with anger. "That bastard. I'll wring his bloody royal neck..."

Kisa shrugged, coming to stand next to Liru and watch the departing form of Kura on horseback. Horse and rider were no more than a light-colored speck on the darkness of Hyrule Field by this point, headed towards Kakariko Village. She knew the Sheikah girl was probably going to seek solace at her mother's tree. That was where they all went when they were upset.. Elenna had been an integral part of all their lives, and they were still reeling from the loss. Though Kisari would never admit it, she was jealous. Sighing, she pushed back from the parapet and turned to Liru, her lips smiling but her eyes sad. "Well, there's nothing to be done. We'll just have to accept it."

Liru frowned, wondering why her eyes didn't match her smile. When she made to go back inside, he gently grabbed her arm, pulling her around to face him. Those golden hues were shining brightly as she looked up at him, tanned features framed by rich red locks. Why had he never told her she was beautiful? She was like a goddess.. a goddess of the sand... His free hand lifted slowly, fingers worn from battle gently threading into her hair as his head lowered, lips pressing to hers in a soft kiss.

Kisa stared up at him with wide eyes and a disbelieving expression, unable to comprehend that he was kissing her. Liru, the boy she'd dreamed of since she was barely old enough to walk, was _kissing_ her. Before she could kiss back, he pulled away, releasing her with an abashed expression. "Kisa, I'm.. sorry."

She blinked, then laughed. He was sorry? Rather than say anything, she simply shook her head, closing the small space between them and wrapping her arms around him, her cheek pressing to his chest. "Silly boy."

At that, Liru relaxed. Maybe, soon, it would be his time. For now.. he simply stood there, holding the Gerudo girl with a smile on his lips. His sister was a big girl.. she could take care of herself.

-----

Kura barely saw anything the whole ride back to Kakariko. She couldn't see through her tears as she collapsed at the base of her mother's tree, curling up in a fetal position and hiding her face in her hands. "Mother.. what do I do, Mother..?"

"You will do nothing."

Kura stiffened at the voice, but before she could turn to see who had spoken, there was a searing pain at the base of her skull, and darkness was all she knew.


	5. Chapter 4

Two chapters in a night! I'm on a roll! Whoo! Leave a review, remember, authors need love too! Flames will be used to roast marshmallows. 8D

* * *

When Tyras awoke, he realized the warmth that had been next to him was no longer there. His brow furrowed, blue eyes opening slowly, and sighed when he saw that Kura was not only not in bed, but had apparently taken her clothes and left. Rolling out of the bed, he rapidly tugged his clothing back on and ruffled his hair as he left the room. Wandering through the halls soon found him face-to-face with two very angry Sheikah, and an irritated-looking Gerudo. He blinked, then gave a sheepish grin to Sheik, Liru, and Kisa. "Um.. good morning, everyone."

"You bedded my daughter." The three younger ones winced at the blunt wording, and Sheik rolled his eyes. "Well there is no use beating around the bush. Tell me I am wrong, Tyras, and I may be lenient."

Tyras couldn't speak. He just blushed, dropping his gaze to the floor and shuffling his boot-clad feet anxiously. Before he could react, he was dragged forward by a hand fisted in his shirt, which belonged to the growling twin brother of his fiancee. "I swear, if you harmed my sister in any way..."

"Wait, what?" That was when Tyras lifted his head, frowning at Liru, and freed his shirt from the other boy's grip. "You know I would never hurt Kura. Why would you think that?"

"Liru and I saw her leaving the castle last night, and she's not at Elenna's tree, or in the Shadow Temple.. or any of the Temples.. or the Fortress..." As Kisa trailed off, the three males became eerily silent, sharing worried glances.

"..No one has seen her since last night?" Sheik's visible brow furrowed when the others shook their heads, and his hands curled into fists. What if something had happened to her..? "I am going to investigate the graveyard and the Temple again. You three, please go inform Zelda and Link of what has happened."

None were given the chance to voice protest before the Sheikah man melded into the shadows. Resigned to their task, they proceeded through the hallways, intent on locating the Hero of Time and the Queen.

-----

Kura groaned as consciousness slowly returned to her, wincing at the pain that radiated from the back of her skull. What had happened? She remembered being at her mother's tree, then a voice... That voice! Whoever that was must've hit her! Her eyes snapped open, and she stopped dead, staring at the rough wall ahead of her, illuminated by the natural rippling glow of water. When she tried to move, she nearly started panicking at the realization that her hands were bound behind her. Ignoring the pain in her skull, she managed to wriggle around until she was sitting on her knees, and looked around. Whoever had taken her had at least been kind enough to put her on a pile of soft furs, near a large underground lake. The rest of the cavern was expansive, and she couldn't quite see where it led, despite the small globes of glowing blue light that hovered here in there. She'd never heard of a place like this in Hyrule.. just where in the name of Din was she?

"Ah, glad to see you're awake, Shadow Sage." Kura stiffened. That was the same voice she'd heard before she'd been hit over the head? She twisted around, trying to see who it was, and found herself staring at a figure swathed in a black cloak, their features hidden. She could, however, see their hands. They were a mottled brown and teal, tipped with claws and.. were those.. fins? She shuddered, drawing back from the cloaked figure as he laughed. "What's the matter, Kura? Uncomfortable? I'd remove your bonds, but I wouldn't trust you not to run."

"..Not that I'd get anywhere. I have no idea where I am, and I doubt I could escape." She growled at him, shrinking back a bit further when he approached. Yes, those _were_ fins on his forearms, like the Zoras! What exactly _was_ this man? She almost snapped at him when he knelt down next to her, but went still when she realized he was removing the rope that was tied around her wrists. "..Thank you."

"Well, it's nice to know you have a civil tongue in you." Stepping back, the mysterious man watched as she stood slowly, rubbing at her tender wrists. He turned away, beginning to walk down the path next to the water. For a moment, Kura just watched, then she sprinted after him, reaching up and grabbing the back of his hood, yanking it down. She stepped back, but she wasn't fast enough. He whipped around, backhanding her so hard that she fell to the ground with a soft scream. "You little bitch! You wanted to see what I look like so badly, then _look_, damn you!"

Once again cursing her impulsive nature, Kura wiped blood away from her busted lip and reluctantly lifted her gaze from the cave floor, to look up at the man leaning over her. Her eyes widened, and her scream caught in her throat. He was around her age, but.. there, the similarities ended. His face was just like his hands, a mottled mixture of dark skin and splotchy teal, with patches of white.. his head was mostly bald, though there were little tufts of bright red hair in random spots. He had no lips to speak of, his nose was horribly crooked, and his left eye drooped, the right a bright gold that gleamed with malevolence. Had she been a little weaker.. Kura would have fainted. "Who..."

"Who am I? My name is Sirith. As for _what_ I am, which is what you're _really_ thinking..." Sirith chuckled darkly, staring down at the Sheikah girl with a nearly maniacal, crooked grin. "I am what comes of the union between a Zora, even changed as she may be, and a man."

Kura stared up at him as his meaning sank in, and quickly scrambled backwards, swallowing down the bile that suddenly surged into her throat. "You.. you're..."

"Yes, Kura.. I'm the son of Ruto of the Zoras, and Zyrix, the King of Darkness."

-----

Sheik materialized from the shadows in Zelda's study to a scene of utter chaos. Liru and Link were pacing, with Kisa and Nabooru both trying to calm them down while Zelda watched it all with a worried expression, talking quietly to her son. When the Sheikah man stepped forward, everyone stopped and rushed him with questions, which he halted with an upraised hand. "There is no sign of her within the Shadow Temple, but I found blood at.. at Elenna's tree. I believe it is Kura's."

Tyras paled, his hands curling into tight fists. "..This is all my fault."

"Yes, Tyras, it is, and I swear if anything has happened to my twin..." The threat trailed off, but Liru didn't need to continue. Sheik was glaring daggers at the prince too, and it was obvious they were both thinking the same thing.

"All right, stop with the flying testosterone and let's think of a way to try and find Kura." Nabooru was the unexpected voice of reason that cut the tension, and everyone seemed to relax a little, ready to do just as she suggested. They were interrupted by a knock at the door that made Zelda sigh.

"Enter." A servant shuffled in and around the group of heroes and offspring, right up to the Queen, and handed her a letter with a quick bow. Dimissed with the wave of a hand, the servant left as quickly as he'd come, while Zelda broke the plain wax seal on the letter and opened it. Her blue eyes widened, and she dropped the letter with a gasp, hands clapping over her mouth.

"Mother? What is it?" Tyras quickly knelt and grabbed the letter, his own blue eyes narrowing dangerously as he read its contents.

Link knew this feeling. It was the calm before the storm.. it always descended before something life-changing occurred. His voice was serious as he looked at his nephew, his voice calm. "..Tyras.. what does it say?"

Tyras swallowed hard, his gaze fixed on the letter's contents as he recited them to everyone else. "`_I have Kura. Unless the Queen hands over Hyrule to me, I will kill her. You will all come to Lake Hylia, without the other Sages, when the sun reaches its peak._`"

Liru's legs gave out, and he collapsed into a chair, his expression bleak. Someone had his sister. But who? His hands gripped the arms of the chair until his knuckles turned white, and the wood creaked dangerously. He blinked slowly when he felt a hand on his cheek, and looked up at Kisa's beautiful face, her golden eyes filled with something he never thought he'd see directed at him. Love. "It's okay, Liru. We'll get her back. I promise."

"The sun is almost at its peak.. we should go." Sheik's voice stirred them all, and they quickly filed out of Zelda's study. They had to hurry. There was no telling what this maniac would do to Kura if they didn't heed his commands.

-----

"The time has come to meet your family, Kura."

Kura blinked when Sirith spoke, and looked up at him blankly. She gasped as she was hauled to her feet, hissing at him. "Watch your hands, or I'll remove them."

Sirith chuckled, tugging the hood of his cloak up to hide his features. "Such fire.. it will be a pleasure to smother it."

She wasn't even given chance to respond as he gripped her arm. Darkness rushed up around them, and when it faded, she blinked rapidly, nearly blinded by the sudden bright sunlight that assaulted her eyes. She gasped as she saw everyone standing at the edge of the lake, watching her anxiously. Tyras stepped forward, but at a gesture from Link, he remained where he was, though it was obvious he wanted to take down Sirith and rescue her. Zelda was the one that spoke, regal as always. "We have come as you requested. Who are you, and what right do you think you have to demand Hyrule?"

"I am Sirith, the child of your former enemies." He chuckled at the array of surprised and dismayed reactions from the assembled forces of light, and pulled Kura in front of him with one hand. The other produced a knife, which was held to her throat. Link and Sheik had to forcibly restrain Tyras, and Liru was held back only by Kisa clinging tightly to him. "Now, will you give in to my demands, or am I going to have to slit Kura's lovely throat?"

"You're a monster! You let her go!" Tyras veritably roared at the male, straining against the grip of Link and Sheik. He was seeing red. He had to get to Kura!

"Be calm, Tyras." Zelda's soothing voice did nothing for her son's anguish, and she was torn. Maybe she could trick this man..? "..I will do as you ask. Return Kura to us, and Hyrule is yours."

"Hmm... I think not, Queen Zelda. I believe I'll keep Kura.. as my bride." Sirith laughed as darkness began writhing up around them.

"NO!" Those words made Tyras snap. With an unbelievable feat of strength, he broke away from Link and Sheik and ran forward, throwing himself into the twisting tendrils of darkness just before Sirith and Kura could disappear.

Gasps resounded as they all vanished, and Zelda felt her heart sink as she nearly fell into her brother. "..Tyras..."

-----

All the air fled from Kura's lungs in a rush when a large body slammed into hers, pinning her to Sirith, who in turn hit the cave floor quite hard. His head smacked into the stone, and he became still. As she was struggling to regain her breath, she found herself picked up in strong arms, cradled tenderly against a muscular chest. The person had a familiar scent, and she was puzzled at first, until she recognized it. "Tyras..?"

"Kura! Thank the Goddesses, you're all right." He nearly sobbed in relief, sealing his lips against hers in a soft kiss. Breaking the kiss, he stood and set her carefully on her feet, then grabbed her hand as he looked around. "Where are we?"

She was a little shaken, but she forced herself to focus. "I don't know."

"..We have to get out of here. Come on." Gently squeezing her hand, he gave her a slight tug, and began leading her down the tunnels that surrounded them. They came to several dead ends and had to backtrack, and they were nearly running by the time they heard other footsteps, and voices. Pulling her into a small depression in one stone wall, Tyras looked around anxiously, then down at her. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No.. I'm okay." She nibbled fitfully on her lower lip, then glanced up at him, her red eyes shining. "Tyras.. wh--"

"Kura!" They both jumped at hearing that whispered voice so near, and whipped around just in time to see Sheik emerging from the shadows behind them. For the first time ever, Kura was glad to see her father. "Good, you are both safe. Come quickly, I found the exit."

Nodding at his words, they both hurried after the Sheikah man as he led them through the twisting passages. As they went, they noticed it was gradually becoming lighter, and finally, they burst through a cleverly hidden wooden door into bright sunlight. Kura and Tyras stared in surprise when they saw where they were. Lake Hylia sprawled out far beneath them, and to their right, the river from Gerudo Valley splashed down into the pristine water. "..We should've known."

"Move, we have to get down before he comes after us." Sheik unwound a length of rope from around his waist, slinging it over a protruding rock and knotting it firmly. He made sure Kura started down first, descending quickly towards the grass of the lake shore. She was halfway down when the two men heard a commotion from the tunnels they'd just left. Sharing a look, Sheik moved closer to the rope, intending to protect it. "..If he comes out.. kill him."

Just as the Sheikah man said that, Sirith himself emerged from the tunnels in a rush, his hideous facade bared for both of them to see. Tyras recoiled, but quickly recovered, drawing the sword at his hip and shifting into a defensive stance. "You'll pay for taking my bride, Sirith."

His single eye darting over to Tyras, Sirith bared his teeth in a feral grin, then drew his own blade as he uttered a gurgling chuckle. "We'll see about that, princeling."

Sun glinted off steel when the two launched themselves at each other, and the clash of metal against metal. Sheik anxiously watched them, then glanced over the edge of the cliff, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw Kura safely on the ground, and running to the others. His attention shifting back to the duel, his eyes widened at the sight of Sirith pressing Tyras closer to the rushing river. "Tyras, watch out!"

Looking around his opponent at Sheik, he quickly ducked and rolled aside, just in time for the Sheikah man to launch himself at the Zora hybrid. They both tumbled into the river, descending towards the mostly-dry lakebed below and disappearing from sight.

The twins saw the valiant dive from their father, and Kura gasped when they disappeared into the water. For the first time, she realized just how much she'd longed for her father, all her life, and how glad she was that he'd returned. And now.. now.. had they lost him all over again? She clutched her brother tightly, barely even hearing his words. "..Is he..?"

Her heart sank, and she dropped to the ground, a single tear rolling down her cheek. "..Father..."


	6. Chapter 5

This is the final chapter of Two Suns, folks. This story has been my baby for more than six years, and I'm so happy yet sad that it's finally coming to a close. The second half turned out to be much shorter than the first, but I wanted to get things wrapped up. I hope it doesn't seem too rushed. It feels just right to me, but that might just be me lol. Anyways, remember to feed your authors with a review!

* * *

As they plummeted over the edge of the falls, Sheikah and Zora hybrid were still locked in a heated struggle. Sirith had drawn the knife he'd threatened Kura's life with, and Sheik had his blade in hand. Neither seemed to be gaining any ground.. until they suddenly hit the mostly dry lakebed. Sirith happened to land first, on top of a rather large rock. Sheik heard the _snap_ immediately, and realized what it was only after he saw the odd angle at which the other man's upper body was bent. Sheik raised up as Sirith twitched, coughing up blood, and sneered up at the Sheikah with gurgling words. "..Go ahead.. Sheikah hero.. take my life.. while I'm.. down."

"..I think not." Uncaring of the hybrid's screams of pain, Sheik dragged him off the rock and into the shallows from the waterfall, then up onto land, and finally over to where Zelda and the others were. "..He lives yet. Make your judgement before he dies."

"Father!" Kura had hardly been able to believe her eyes when she saw her father rise, and more than that, come bearing the man who had threatened her life. Running over to the soaked Sheikah male, she threw her arms around him in a tight hug, surprising everyone.. Sheik himself more than anyone. He hesitantly hugged her back, lightly stroking her hair, then released her when she drew away, turning to look down at the deformed face of Sirith, moving slowly closer.

"Kura.. what are you doing?" Liru couldn't understand why his sister was nearing the man who had kidnapped her and threatened her life. Even if he was paralyzed, that was no reason to show him any kind of mercy!

The Sheikah girl ignored her twin. Pity overcame her at the sight of the broken man laying on the ground. His whole life, he'd been hidden.. most likely unloved by even his mother and father. Kneeling next to his motionless body, she saw his single eye staring wildly up at her, and leaned down to press a soft kiss to his forehead. "..It's over now. You can stop fighting. You can find peace. Please.. let go..."

The maniacal light began to fade from Sirith's eye, and when Kura lightly stroked his mostly hairless head.. his eye closed, and he breathed no more. Everyone was astonished to see his body disappear with a faint flash of blue light, leaving behind the Water Medallion that had been missing since Ruto's betrayal. Liru and Sheik closed in on her as she grasped the Medallion and stood, holding it against her chest. Liru hugged his twin tightly, and both were astounded to feel their father embracing them after a few moments. It seemed that in the face of adversity.. all had been forgiven.

"It seems my suspicions were correct.. Ruto and Zyrix had a son." Zelda sighed, loathe to interrupt the tender family moment as she spoke to her brother. Link nodded, though he was watching the scene with an odd sense of.. waiting. It seemed Zelda sensed it too, as she looked up at him with brow furrowed. "..Do you feel that?"

"It's almost like the calm before the storm. But.. a good storm." Nabooru spoke up, and the others, even Tyras and Kisari, nodded in agreement. They hovered nearby, watching the trio of Sheikah and waiting for whatever it was that was causing this feeling to happen.

The sudden flash of light nearly blinded them all, and when it faded, the transluscent form of Elenna stood there, smiling at all of them. Liru and Kura broke away from their father, staring wide-eyed at the ghostly apparition of their mother. Sheik nearly choked, his voice husky with unshed tears as he reached towards the spirit. "..Elenna?"

Her smile only brightened as the spirit moved forward, reaching to take Sheik's hand with her own, ethereal voice resounding softly over the area. "The Goddesses have released you from your bonds, Sheik. You're free. You can come with me, now."

Kura gasped, and attempted to throw herself at her father, struggling vainly against Liru's grip. "No! We just met him.. please don't take him from us, Mother!"

Turning her attention away from Sheik, Elenna looked fondly at her children, though it was obvious a great sadness lingered around her as well. "Kura.. Liru.. my dearest ones... Your father and I will always be with you, and we will always love you. Never forget that."

With a sob, Kura slumped back into her brother, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. It wasn't fair. She reached towards her parents as the ghostly arms of Elenna wrapped around the tired body of Sheik. Everyone watched in amazement as the head and facial coverings disappeared, as did his Sheikah bodysuit, leaving him in a simple grey tunic and breeches. He was smiling as his forehead rested against Elenna's, and for the first time any of them could remember, the man looked completely happy. "I've been waiting centuries for this."

"I know, my love. You can rest now." Elenna kissed him softly, then looked over her shoulder at Zelda, Link, Nabooru, and their children. "Take care of each other."

"We will.. I swear it." Zelda bowed to the couple, who had waited so long for this to happen.

Sheik seemed to hesitate a moment, then looked over at Kura and Liru. He didn't say anything.. not at first. He only smiled, and after a moment, nodded slowly. "I am very proud of both of you. All I want for you is the happiness it took me eons to find. Do this one thing for me.. and for your mother... Find it. And hold on to it for the rest of your lives."

They weren't given a chance to reply. A muted golden glow sprung up around the Sheikah, and enveloped them like a cocoon. When it faded.. they were gone.

-----

Several hours passed before it was discovered that another tree had sprung up next to Elenna's in the graveyard. Its bark was a rich golden brown, and its leaves were a rich golden yellow, with little red flowers interspersed amongst its branches. The others had come to pay their respects to Elenna, and were surprised by the tree that occupied the space next to it. Zelda smiled when she saw that the upper branches had woven themselves together, connecting the two trees for as long as they stood.

Eventually, the others trickled away, leaving only the twins, and Tyras and Kisari. Kura was silent, looking up at the two trees as her hand gripped the prince's. The physical remnants of her parents' spirits, and they were eternally bound. It seemed.. fitting, though there was an ache in her heart. She'd lost her mother, and then so soon after finally meeting her father, he too was taken from her. It didn't seem fair. But when Tyras gave her hand a gentle squeeze, and she looked over at him, the smile he gave her told her.. that everything was going to be all right.

"So..." When Kisa spoke, everyone turned to look at her. The Gerudo girl slowly dragged her gaze away from the duo of trees, looking first at her cousin and Kura, then up at Liru, who had a firm grip on her hand. She smiled up at him, golden eyes shining with hope. "Where do we go from here?"

"..All we can do is go forward." Kura nodded slowly as she spoke, smiling at the barely perceptible tremor in the two trees. "The future lays before us, and we must walk bravely towards it. They would expect nothing less of us."

"I know what my future holds. And I'll gladly embrace it, with all of my being." Tyras looked down at Kura, who glanced up at him with those red eyes, and nodded.

-----

"There may be hope for them yet." Unbeknownst to the younger generation, their parents had lingered towards the entrance of the small alcove, watching as their offspring spoke. Zelda seemed amused at the closeness that had sprung up between them, and it was evident in her blue eyes as she looked at her brother. "What will you do when Liru comes to ask for her hand?"

Link rolled his eyes, and shot a somewhat wary glance at his wife, who gave a grin that could only be described as wicked. "Well, there's a certain trial a man has to pass if he wants to wed a Gerudo..."

"That explains why you were so tired after asking Nabooru to marry you, brother." Zelda laughed, and nearly jumped out of her skin when Liru spoke.

"Thanks for the warning." Link chuckled at Liru's words, and clapped the boy heartily on the shoulder. They all paused to look back at the trees, thinking they heard two very familiar voices laughing.

Kura could almost feel the warm presence of her mother, and smiled as she looked away. "Let's go home."

-The End-


End file.
